As is known, some current sensors include a magnetic field sensor to sense a current through a current conductor. A magnetic field generated in response to the current through the current conductor may be detected by one or more magnetic field sensing elements, such as Hall effect elements and/or magnetoresistance elements, which provide respective signals (i.e., magnetic field signals) proportional to the detected magnetic field. The detected magnetic field may include stray (or disturbing) magnetic fields such as those that may be caused by currents flowing in adjacent conductors.
The accuracy with which the magnetic field-based current sensor senses the current through the current conductor can be affected by its ability to reject stray magnetic fields. A ferromagnetic core can be used to concentrate the magnetic field for detection by the magnetic field sensing elements of the current sensor.